Luna
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: A bundle of white blankets was left at the family of hobbits' home. A young elf girl was left at the home, along with her new family Angline, Merry and Pippin. What will happen when her brothers join the fellowship?
1. Chapter 1

prologue

a bundle of white cloth was set on the hobbits doorway. Two young boys rushed to the door when the heard crying, " What's that Pippin?"

the other hobbit boy shrugged " I don't know Merry.. Let's get mum!"

The scuffle of feet and words were all that could be heard as an older hobbit woman picked up the white bundle as the two boys tried to get a better look.

" Well it's a baby girl, an elvish one at that. Come on boys," Her Scottish voice announced finally.

"Mumma, can we keep her?" Merry asked.

" Yeah, we will be good big brothers!" Pippin agreed.

"Please mumma?" Their mother smiled.

" Well..."

" Mumma please? We have no one else to play with."

" She is still a baby, you can't play with her she is very fragile like glass."

" We understand mumma." Merry told his mother with confidence.

Their mother sighed, " well I suppose you boys need to clean out the sewing room correct?"

Their eyes lit up. The two ran off into the other part of their home.

The boys' mother, Angline, looked down at the wide eyed baby girl.

" What to call you.." Angline pushed back the white blanket.

" You are as pretty as the moon, pale as one too." She mumbled to her self as she tickled the baby who gave a delighted giggle.

" Alright Luna it is. Come on dear." She stood the baby in her arms, " let's find Merry' s old cradle."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think you all know this but this story is kind of An AU

where Merry and Pippin are brothers so yeah.

19 years later.

"Pippin!" Hollered his sister, She was sprinting almost catching her shorter and older brother. " Come back here!"

Pippin giggled, and kept running but was soon caught by his sister.

Who promptly smacked him on the backside of his head.

" That's for wrecking my sleeping quarters."

" Now where's Merry?"

Pippin shrugged a small smile dancing on his lips.

"You know exactly where he is don't you?"

Pippin just laughed at his sister. " That's it, in the creek you will go." Before her brother could protest she picked him up over her shoulder.

She ran to the creek and just as she was about throw a laughing Pippin in the water, she heard her mother.

"Luna Angelica Goldwood! Don't you dare."

"But he smelllsss so very bad."

Her mother raised an eyebrow daring her.

" Fine. You're lucky, tell Merry he better watch his back." She glared as her brother ran off.

Luna sat down by the creek.

She knew she was adopted, they were hobbits and she was an elf, she towered over them at 6'2" she could in no way be hobbit.

But she loved that they cared for her like family, Merry and Pippin were the best brothers any one could ask for. Even if they liked to ruin her her room every know and then.

Luna stood brushing off her tunic and trousers, running her fingers through her blonde hair she stood.

Angline would always be her mother even if she met her real parents.

Hell, if she met her real parents she would probably call them every foul name in the book.

Luna hurried inside her house witch she had to duck to get into.

Thankfully her mother had been kind enough to make her room's ceiling higher than the rest so she could stand and her head not hit the boards above.

Luna sighed at the mess her brothers had caused.

Her blankets were ever where, her clothes astray hanging in various places her floor was covered in God knows what and the list goes on.

Luna grabbed another clean blouse and trousers. She headed to her storage cabinet to get soap, her brush and drying towel. She needed a bath and she just really didn't want to deal with the mess right now.

Almost forgetting she grabbed her dagger, since she would be going into the wooded part of the creek for privacy.

Luna hurried outside before she could get stoped by her mum and went into the creek.

Luna set her clean clothes on the drying cloth and her dirty ones on the tree limb hanging over the deep creek. She stripped quickly and got into the water.

It was slightly chilled but Luna didn't mind, it just felt nice to be clean.

She went under water, when she came up her sharp hearing caught the sound of almost silent foot fall.

Luna growled under her breath snatching her dagger from the bank and going in to the water again hiding in the catails.

She listened the sound of the footsteps were closer and they

stoped at the bank.

Luna thought if they steal my clothes I will kick their asses.

She peaked behind the catails she's saw a man with a bow and arrow that was quickly pointed at her.

Luna raised her dagger

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my woods?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna tightened the grip on her dagger. She observed the man's features, high cheekbones straight nose and pointed ears like hers.

" Well?" She asked.

He lowered his bow and turned his head, then Luna remembered she was naked in the creek.

She arranged her long her to cover her chest.

" I am Legolas me and my party were passing through." Luna's eyes widened remembering something from the day before Merry and Pippin were waiting for a group called the fellowship they would be joining.

" Would you happen to be from the Fellowship?"

Legolas' head snapped back to Luna looking in her eyes.

" How do know of that?"

Luna raised a brow.

"My brother's are Pippin and Merry Goldwood. Of course I know."

Luna finally lowered her dagger.

" Turn around and let me get decent and I will take you into town. "

Luna dried and dressed quickly. She yanked the brush through her blonde hair and told Legolas that he could look.

" So how are two hobbits your brothers my lady,?"

"Their mother took me in when I was left at their doorstep."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Luna shrugged " don't be, if I met my birth parents I would probably call them every foul name possible."

The two walked into silence for a minute or so.

" I don't think I caught you name,"

Luna smiled.

"Luna Goldwood."

"Its a pleasure lady Goldwood." Legolas gave her a small smile.

Luna finally made her way to the small home.

" Duck when you get in. I have a tendency to hit my head "

Legolas did as instructed.

When she got in she hollered for Merry and Pippin.

" Yeah Luna sorry about-" Merry went silent when he saw who was standing beside her.

"Legolas?" He squeaked. Pippin soon came in his reaction was similar.

Luna laughed slightly and went to find her mother.

It wasn't difficult to find her she was in the back room sowing.

" Mum. Legolas is here for Merry and Pippin."

Her mother dropped what she was working on and rushed into the room.

Luna soon followed. Pippin and Legolas were discussing when the would be leaving.

Luna gasped.

" What? This is a war mission?" She glared at her brothers.

"Are you insane?"

Merry rolled his eyes.

"We want to help and they need it. "

Luna spoke quickly " You don't know how to fight it will be suicide mission."

Pippin piped in " We know how to heal the injured."

"You can't ride a horse." She argued.

"We have two able legs don't we?"

The bickering continued even out side.

Luna hushed when she heard foot fall behind her.

She jumped and tackled what was behind her pinning to the ground with her knife to his throat.

It was another man, he looked shocked that he was pinned down by a woman.

" Who are you? state your business here."

Merry gasped in shock.

"Luna get off no need to kill anyone now."

Luna shot him a glare. " He snuck up on me. So he will tell me why."

She returned her attention to the man.

" I am Aragorn, and I am in the company with Legolas." Luna pulled back her dagger.

" Fair enough." She got off of him.

Legolas just seemed to catch the excitement.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he saw Aragorn rubbing his throat.

" The elf lass attacked me."

Luna rolled her eyes.

" Please if I had attacked you you would be dead." Luna twirled her dagger. " I merely knocked you to the ground. You are just upset a woman almost kicked your ass."

This caused Aragorn to growl. Legolas steeped in between her and Aragorn preventing a real fight from happening.

Legolas directed his attention to her. " Who taught you fight like that ?"

Before she could respond Aragorn interrupted.

"Wait she is with you Legolas?"

" No She is not." Luna piped in " I met him today and to answer your question Legolas no one taught me."

Aragorn spoke to her. " I hat to say it but no one has ever caught me off guard. You must be an excellent warrior where are you from?"

Luna smiled.

" Here, I am Luna Goldwood I live with my brothers Merry And Pippin."


	4. authors note

**hello... I am aware that in the Story Lord of the rings** ** Merry And Pippin are not related. I know. And neither one of their last names are Goldwood. But that's why I said earlier this story is slightly AU. Sorry for any confusion**


	5. Chapter 4

Aragorn frowned. " How are these hobbits related to you?"

"Obviously I'm adopted. " Luna told him like he was a child.

"But they are my family."

Aragorn's frown deepened. " But they are so... clumsy and stupid. "

Luna lunged pushing him against a tree.

" If you have a problem with Hobbits then you have a problem with me." She growled.

Luna pushed her forearm into his throat harder lifting him off the ground some.

" Understand? You may not be fond of them but you can keep that to yourself."

Luna pulled back her arm letting him drop causing him to cough.

She was beginning to not like Aragorn. He pushed her buttons finding every way to get under her skin.

Legolas sighed.

" Luna I am afraid you can't try to mangle Aragorn every time he says something that you are not found of. Because if you do there will not be an Aragorn left."

Luna gave him a sideways glance.

" I was raised by hobbits. I make no promises." Luna said slyly. Merry and Pippin had been indoors while this had happened collecting herbs for the journey tomorrow.

Legolas smiled at Luna. "Would you wish to accompany us along our trip with you brothers?"

Luna nodded. "Sounds better than almost getting married off every other day. I will join you."

Luna was placing her saddle bags on her black horse when she heard someone say " Before you attack me again it's Aragorn."

He said before she spun around.

Luna gave him a small smile.

"That's a start. But I could hear you footfall a mile away. I just like scaring people."

He smiled.

" Well, I would like to apologize I do believe we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over."

Luna agreed " Alright, Hello I am Luna Goldwood, pleasure to meet you."

Aragorn to her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

" Pleasure is all mine, the name is Aragorn so of Arathorn."

Luna blushed.

" well hello Aragorn wish to join me for dinner?"

"I would love to lady Luna."

Finally it was too much the two bust out laughing.

" You aren't to bad when you're not attacking me."

Luna grinned.

"Same for you."

Aragorn looped his arm threw hers.

" So I heard you say something about food?"


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone dinned outside that night because Luna's home was far to small.

Her mother had practically cooked up a feast, roasted pheasant, loaves of bread, wine and ale, fruit and vegetables from the garden. It was wonderful.

Her and Legolas were the only ones not drunk that night. Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn were all passed out around the fire.

Luna watched them sleep. Legolas did the same.

Late at night well after the sun went down Legolas began to talk.

"Do ever wonder what it's like to get drunk, to be able to sleep?" He asked Luna quietly.

She turned to look at him the only light was the dancing fire it's glow Turing his pale face orange.

" I don't know if I would want to. But I have wondered, though you can get much more done at night. Getting drunk just sounds stupid." She answered thoughtfully.

Legolas seemed to ponder this for a moment.

" Why would you say that?" He asked.

Luna shrugged.

" You act ridiculous, you get sick the morning after, and you say stuff you will come to regret."

He looked at her after facing the fire.

" You can also think of it this way. Your worries postponed, shameless fun, and you have not a caution in the world."

Luna mulled this over.

"Why are you asking me this?" She said cautiously.

" No one else wants to listen to my rambling."

Luna raised a brow.

"You've put far too much thought into your answers for it to be rambling."

Legolas sighed.

" Every other elf I have met is so serious.. they never ask questions. They just go with it."

Luna grinned, " Well... I have never met another elf but you so.. I will be asking a lot of questions."

Luna propped up her feet a she lay next to Legolas looking at the stars a little while later.

Legolas spoke again.

"How did you react when you found out that Angline wasn't your real mother?"

" Well. In a way I had always known I wasn't like Merry or Pippin. Same goes for my mother, I had known I was different since I could remember. It was only four years ago when I had asked how she had found me. My mother's answer in a way didn't shock me like some would think it would have.

I just felt a little upset that the people that brought me into this world didn't want me. But I guess I didn't really have a major reaction."

Luna paused studying his face, " What about you? Do you know of you're true heritage? Did you live with them?"

A pained expression crossed his face.

" I wouldn't know I have no memory of those year of my life."

Luna frowned.

"That really must be difficult. "

Legolas shrugged. " You get used to it. I don't know what I'm missing so it's not bad."

Luna sighed sitting up.

" So who else will I be meeting tomorrow?"


End file.
